The Summers' family tree
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: A short fic, because everyone needs their own brand of the Summers family. Pairings implied Scott/Jean, Remy/Rogue and Logan/Remy


**Summery**: A short fic, because everyone needs their own brand of the Summers family.

I was working on "The end of new beginnings" which should be up soon, when this little plot bunny showed up. And we all know it's a sin not to obey the plot bunny ^^

**Note**: I couldn't decide on the last paragraph, so I just put all three. You can decide which one you prefer ^^

These are Marvel's people. It's not my fault they like to come over and play.

**The Summers' family tree**

It started off like any other day. He'd woken up just before sunrise, had a beer, did some tijitsu, had another beer, ate breakfast with the team, did some team training, and had another beer as he ate breakfast with Gambit who'd just gotten up. Then he'd cleaned his sword, did some maintenance work on his jeep, his motorcycle and Storm's car. He even made Scott a convertible before going back inside to eat lunch with Gambit at one. He'd had a beer; they'd trained together twice, he done another two sessions by himself before grabbing a beer at supper.

He'd planned on spending the evening at Harry's, hustle a few guys at pool while Gambit hustles a few others at cards. Maybe get all the guys out for once. But instead of that, Gambit had gone out with Rogue and he knew she was dumping him tonight. Jean and Scott were out, Warren and Bobby had gone to some high class bar, and even Storm had left with Bishop. The others were all on missions… except Hank.

Grudgingly, he made his way to the med lab with yet another beer. He hated the place, but he was bored. He walked in, waving to Beast as he jumped on one of the med-beds.

"Greetings, Wolverine. I did not expect you to be coming down here tonight. Do not get me wrong, it is a pleasant surprise, but to what do I owe this visit?" He noticed Hank was bent over his computer.

Logan shrugged. "I was bored. What are you doing there?"

Hank looked up, polishing his glasses before putting them in his pocket. "A friend of mine, a researcher, believes he has a new medicine for the lactose intolerant but the side-affect is somewhat worrisome. I am looking over his findings and making tests of my own to see if the two concords with one another."

"Fascinating." Logan raised an eyebrow to convey the exact opposite.

Hank smiled. "Yes, well since you are here I'd like to try something…" He trailed off.

Logan jumped off the bed, heading for the door. "Forget it, bub. I aint some lab rat ya can play with."

Hank shook his head. "No, no, my friend, you have things all wrong. You see, I've managed to secure a rather large file of DNA across the United States and I would love the chance to see if your DNA matches any others. Perhaps we could even find some of your family."

Logan stopped and turned. "Are ya sure bub? Ya really sure we could find parts of my past?" At Hank's vigorous nod, he jumped back on the bed. "Let's get to it, then."

"Great. I'll just need a sample of your blood… there, that should do it." Hank stated, removing the needle.

Logan watched as Hank made quick work of the sample, the computer already working its magic. "I've decided to start with the DNA from our own database, see if it works. We already know Victor Creed is a relative of yours, so if it picks him up… Oh my."

Logan hurried over. "What, what's going Hank? Why are those names being pulled out?"

Hank scrubbed at his glasses before typing away. "Let me just check a few things to make sure. Oh my stars and garters. I wasn't expecting such results but this… this is fascinating."

"What, Hank, what!" Logan yelled, getting worried.

Hank turned, a smile on his face. "Well, my boy, according to the DNA tests it appears we have indeed found you a family." Logan narrowed his eyes, noticing the gleam in Hank's eyes. Something was making him laugh. "Well, we already knew there was a possibility of Sabertooth being your brother, but this? It would seem you've fathered two sons we both know."

"Who, Hank?" Logan ground out, losing his patience.

Hank's smile grew even more. "It would appear as though you are the legitimate father of our great leader, Charles Xavier, as well as a certain Corsair. You remember him?" There was a pause at that and Logan started to shake his head as he backed away. "He would be Scott's father. Making you a Summers."

"NO!" Logan screamed as he ran out of the room. He could hear Hank laughing behind him.

Logan hurried to his byke. Damn them all, he needed a drink. As he stepped into Harry's he ordered a bottle of whiskey that he downed. This was not happening. He took a moment to breath. It was okay, it didn't change anything. God, how could his own grandson be Scott? Then his mind worked in another name. Xavier. Xavier was his son. Charles Xavier who'd always had an excuse to not help him bring forth his memories was his son. He shook his head. "It doesn't change anything." He told himself, relaxing a little. If anything, it could give him leverage in the team. No more taking orders from his son and grandson.

"What's so funny, homme?" He heard Remy ask as he sat next to him. He looked worst for wear and Logan knew Rogue had dumped him again.

Logan shrugged. "Hank and I just found out I have family…" He trailed off.

Remy raised an eyebrow at that, grinning. "Really? Dat's great, homme. You going to see dem, den?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't have to, we already know them." At Remy's questioning look, Logan grinned. "Two names, bub, Xavier and Corsair."

Remy smiled. "Non. You're Xavier's papa? Do ya tink he knows…? Wait!" His eyes grew wider. "Did you just say Corsair? As in…"

He started snickering and Logan finished. "Scott's father. I'm a Summers."

Gambit burst out laughing at that. They spent an hour drinking together, Remy unable to say anything other than "Logan" and "Summers" through fits of laughter.

Finally, they headed home and crashed together in Remy's room.

Logan woke Remy up the next day so they'd eat together before training. When they walked in the kitchen, everyone was there. Remy took one look at Scott, standing up straight with his shoulders back and his head held high as he spoke with Xavier. He started laughing again.

Logan shook his head, a light grin on his face. "Brat." He said quietly as the others looked at them.

Remy sat down, trying to hold in his laughter, but every time he'd look at the Professor or Scott he started laughing all over again.

Scott crossed his arms. "Do you mind telling me what's got you so amused?"

Logan sat down next to Remy, with a plate for each of them. Remy shook his head and spoke before losing it again. "Logan Summers."

Logan noticed Charles go white while Scott just frowned in incomprehension. "I don't get it."

Hank smiled. "I believe what our dear Cajun is trying to say is that you have a new member in your family, Scott, and this member goes by the name of Logan."

Scott's frown deepened as he looked at Logan. "Did you get married to a member of my family or something?"

"Or something…" Logan grinned. "Grandson."

"Grandson?" Scott's spoke the word slowly, trying to get his mind to gear up. Suddenly, he got a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "No. God no. I refuse to be related to him!"

"Scott." Jean said, smiling at Logan. "Welcome to the family, Logan. Can I call you Grand-dad?"

Remy's laughter grew at that, almost making him fall to the ground. Charles backed up his wheelchair and headed for the door. Logan turned back to him. "Where' you going… son?"

That started a new giggling fit from Remy and Charles disappeared even faster across the room.

Logan turned back to Scott. The man was still in shook, shaking his head and saying "no" over and over again. "Hey, Cyke, you do realise that if I'm your grandfather that means Sabertooth's your great-uncle, right?"

**Ending 1**

All colors seemed to drain from Scott's face as he stormed out of the room yelling in horror. Remy bent over and hit the ground, unable to suppress the laughter.

**Ending 2**

All colors seemed to drain from Scott's face as he stormed out of the room yelling in horror. Remy bent over and hit the ground, unable to suppress the laughter. Logan smiled. Gambit would have a fit when he'd find out Morph was messing with his reputation.

**Ending 3**

All colors seemed to drain from Scott's face as he stormed out of the room yelling in horror. Remy bent over and hit the ground, unable to suppress the laughter. Hank smiled. When Wolverine showed up, he'd have to tell the truth. After all, Morph had taken many different shapes in his life. It just so happened he was also Logan's half-brother.


End file.
